


You're The Only One

by Kitsune_157



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Begging, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Incest, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Underage Masturbation, feeling useless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_157/pseuds/Kitsune_157
Summary: This was written as request. Hikaru's spending a lot of time with Haruhi... He doesn't know how it's affecting Kaoru... Kaoru doesn't know Hikaru's reasons...





	You're The Only One

The metal, glinting slightly under the artificial light in the room, paused mere inches above pale, flawless flesh. The click of a door closing had halted its downward path and struck panic into the heart of the one who held it. Footsteps approached and another click was heard, nearer this time. He barely had time to turn around before a face identical in all but expression was before his own. The face he was gazing upon now had a smile on it and his eyes twinkled with mischief. His own, however, was quite the opposite. The smile long gone from his face and his eyes glimmered only from unshed tears.

The smile quickly vanished from his twin's face as he saw the state of his brother. Tear tracks on his cheeks and collecting in his eyes, blade held dangerously close to his wrist. An expression of shock and confusion took over his face as he began to register the situation.

"Hikaru?! You're home earlier than I thought." The distressed teen exclaimed, fake cheer coating every word as he tried, unsuccessfully, to hide the blade behind himself without his twin noticing.

"Kaoru, what are you doing?" Hikaru asked cautiously, not wanting to upset his brother more.

"Nothing. In fact, I think I'm going to go to bed now. Good night." Kaoru rambled, running past his brother and into his bedroom, twisting the lock into place behind him. He quickly placed the blade in a drawer and threw himself down on his bed. Sobs racked his body as he lay curled up on the soft mattress and sheets. The pillow was soon covered in wet patches and the teen's face was pink with tear tracks all over.

A knock sounded from the door and his twin's muffled voice drifted through. "Kaoru? Kaoru! Let me in! You need to tell me what's wrong. We tell each other everything so why are you lying to me?! KAORU!" Hikaru yelled, knocking turning to banging and becoming more and more frantic. Then it stopped, rapid footsteps moved away from his room until they could no longer be heard.

'He gave up that easily, huh? I guess I really do mean nothing to him anymore…' His thoughts were cut off as he heard footsteps approaching his room once again… two pairs. A click sounded and the door swung open to reveal a slightly pink Hikaru and a confused maid holding a key. Hikaru made a hand gesture to the maid and she hurriedly left while Hikaru walked further into the room, towards his twin and sat on the bed next to him.

"What's wrong Kaoru? Why won't you tell me what's wrong? Do you not trust me anymore? Don't you understand how worried I am and how terrified I was when I saw you in the bathroom with that blade over your wrist? What were you thinking?!" Hikaru asked, sobs desperately trying to take over him.

"You are! You and Haruhi are what's wrong, you idiot!" Kaoru sniffled and threw a pillow at his brother hitting him in the face.

"What? What do you mean me and Haruhi are what's wrong? Kaoru, I don't know what you're talking about! Explain it so I can understand." Hikaru pleaded. He hated seeing his brother like this, miserable and so unlike his usual self.

"It doesn't matter. It's not like anything would change even if I told you." Kaoru grumbled. Hikaru was angered by his words.

"What do you mean nothing would change?! If something's upsetting you I will do my best to fix it. I hate seeing you like this Kaoru and I'd do anything to make you happy again. I can't believe you think I would just leave you to be miserable!" Hikaru shouted, startling Kaoru and making his tears cease for a moment before returning full force.

"You're always with Haruhi. It's not your fault since you… love her and all but you hardly ever spend time with me anymore! I thought that it was just us and them but now it's me and you all. You don't need me anymore so what's the point?!" Kaoru mumbled.

Hikaru was shocked. Kaoru thought that?! He knew he had not been seeing Kaoru as much as he used to but that was only because he was struggling to control himself around him at the host club so spending less time together seemed sensible but he had never thought about how Kaoru might feel about it.

"Kaoru… I'm sorry. I haven't been spending time with Haruhi because I don't need you anymore. It's exactly the opposite actually. And I certainly don't love her. I'm trying to spend less time with you because… I've started finding it really hard to resist you. Even the act at the club is difficult. I just can't help wanting to just pull you against me and kiss you until neither of us can breathe. I love you and want to fuck you senseless, okay?! That's why I've been avoiding you! You're the only one I love."

Kaoru sniffled a few more times but was otherwise silent. He was shocked. Did his brother really just say that? He knew he should be disgusted by what he had said but he wasn't. In fact, he was overjoyed about it.

"Really? So you don't hate me?" Kaoru asked innocently, looking up at Hikaru.

A blush spread across the elder twin's face. "Of course I don't hate you. I love you. Too much! That's the problem!" Hikaru yelled, frustrated.

"Then I don't see how it's a problem. You love me and I love you." Kaoru replied, a cute confused expression taking over his face. Noticing that tear tracks were still present on his younger brother's face, Hikaru leaned towards the boy and wiped the away gently with his thumb letting it linger a little longer than necessary.

"Because, Kaoru, it's not the same. You love me as a brother, twin and friend. I love you as much more than that. I want to be much more than that though I know I can't. I want to kiss you, touch you, just generally have you. I want you to be mine." Hikaru tried to explain.

"Then do it. Kiss me, touch me, do whatever you want with me." The younger twin told him before moving on the bed to touch his lips to his twin's. It was gentle, barely even a kiss, but it made the point that Kaoru wanted. "My love for you far exceeds that of a brother, twin or friend."

Hikaru was shocked for a moment before he leaped forward and pinned Kaoru to the bed. "Are you sure? Don't say it if you don't mean it because I won't be able to hold back. Especially not when you're making such innocent and cute expressions." He whispered into his twin's ear. Kaoru shivered at the action and nodded eagerly, blushing a little at being told he was making 'innocent and cute expressions'.

Hikaru kissed Kaoru fiercely and was unbelievably pleased when the younger teen responded just as enthusiastically. Kaoru opened his mouth a little and Hikaru took advantage of the opportunity by slipping his tongue into the other boy's mouth, exploring thoroughly. A moan could be heard but neither boy knew who it had come from. They parted breathing heavily, eyes full of lust and love.

"How far are you willing to go?" Hikaru breathed.

"As far as you want. 'Do whatever you want with me' I said, didn't I?" Kaoru replied, only just managing to form the whole sentence.

Hikaru's only response was leaning down to place a soft kiss on his twin's lips before moving lower and kissing his neck. He placed a trail of open mouthed kisses down his brother's neck, occasionally biting and sucking, revelling in the moans and whines he received from Kaoru in response. He removed one of his hands from it's place on the mattress next to Kaoru's head and trailed it down the younger boy's chest, slowly moving towards the hem of the boy's t-shirt. Upon reaching it, he lifted the t-shirt until it was high enough for him to remove completely. He admired the soft, flawless, pale skin revealed to him. It was too perfect. He wanted to mark it and make it clear that Kaoru was his. He nipped and sucked at the pale flesh until a hickey was obvious. Then he trailed his tongue further down the flesh in front of him, loving the way his twin shivered in pleasure and arched his spine at the action. When he reached the waistline of his pants, he undid the button and zip with his teeth and pulled the fabric down his brother's slim legs. Kaoru was watching his twin and couldn't deny how erotic he found the sight of Hikaru unfastening his pants with his teeth and how pleasurable it was to feel hot breath on his exposed skin. He couldn't hold back the loud moan that left him when he felt that hot breath through the fabric of his boxers, teasing his prominent erection.

"Hikaru!" He whined. His brother looked up at him and smirked at the situation he was now in. Kaoru was powerless to his touch.

"What?" Hikaru asked innocently.

"You know what! Stop teasing me!"

"Well what do you want me to do? Tell me Kaoru."

"You know what I want you to do Hikaru..." Kaoru mumbled.

"But I want to hear you say it." Hikaru moved to whisper in his brother's ear. Kaoru blushed a bright red at what his brother wanted him to do.

"I... I want you to touch me." Kaoru muttered.

"Touch you where Kaoru? How do you want me to touch you? You have to tell me. Tell me exactly what you want me to do and I'll do it."

"I... I want you to... to touch my cock... I want you to ...rub it, lick it... and suck it..." He mumbled, blushing an impressive shade of red.

"Say please." Hikaru teased, blowing gently on Kaoru's throbbing cock.

"Hi-hikaru!" Kaoru whined. "Do you want me to beg or something?!"

"Yeah. I would love you to beg actually."

"If I beg, will you stop teasing me?" Kaoru asked cautiously, very embarrassed.

"Yes."

"O-okay..." Kaoru paused, hesitating, before he continued. "Hikaru, please, PLEASE, touch my cock. Do whatever you want but PLEASE touch me."

Hikaru couldn't help moaning when he heard Kaoru begging like that. He could feel his already prominent erection start straining against his clothing. It was so arousing to hear his brother beg for him like that.

Hikaru obliged his twin almost immediately, taking Kaoru's erection in his mouth and gently fondling his balls. He loved the sounds that escaped the other teen at the sensation of his dick in the hot, wet cavern that was his brother's mouth and Kaoru couldn't hold back the almost constant stream of moans and whines that were leaving his mouth. Hikaru transferred his weight to his knees and moved his other hand down to his own pants. He unfastened them and grasped his throbbing cock, pumping himself in time with the movements of his head. He moaned, sending vibrations down Kaoru's dick and making him moan even louder.

"Hikaru. I'm... i'm going to... i'm going to come!" Kaoru breathed.

"Me too, Kaoru." Hikaru panted.

He increased the speed of his pumps and took Kaoru's cock even deeper in his mouth and Kaoru started thrusting into his mouth until he was deep-throating him. They both yelled each other's names as they came. Hikaru swallowed all of Kaoru's cum while his covered the bed sheets beneath them.

They were both panting, exhausted from the intense orgasm they had both just had.

"Hikaru... That was... amazing..." Kaoru struggled to articulate.

"Yeah, it was."

"We have to do that again. Soon."

"Really? We can do it again?" Hikaru asked hopefully.

"Definitely." Kaoru assured his twin. "...You definitely don't love Haruhi then...?" Kaoru asked, still unconvinced.

"Kaoru, you're the only one that matters to me. You're the only one I love." Hikaru reassured.

Kaoru gently kissed the top of Hikaru's head and cuddled into his twin's side. A few minutes later, Hikaru looked down at his brother and he had fallen asleep. A smile broke out on his face before he also fell asleep next to his brother, and now, lover.


End file.
